Stay With Me
by XylonaVonBielefeld
Summary: Izaya knows that Shizuo hates his smile. But maybe, just maybe, the blonde will fall in love with his smile like he had fallen for his. YAOI/Boy's Love malexmale - don't read if you don't like smexy fluffy homo romance  Enjoy! **Rated M just in case ;
1. Don't Ever Come To Ikebukuro Again!

**_A/N: _**_This is my first story here so please write a review after you've finished reading. I believe that constructive criticism further develop my writing style and of course this story._

_**Also thanks to Rynnell for pointing out the little error I had. I uploaded the wrong file lol._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

**Don't Ever Come to Ikebukuro Again**

"I-ZA-YA! I thought I told you not to come here again!" the blonde in a bartender suit bawled while throwing a vending machine towards the man he utterly hates. Unfortunately, he missed the chaotic brunette who loves to wreck havoc in Ikebukuro. He ran after the flash of gray fur that was jumping, gliding and running around the streets. Shizuo grabbed a signpost and swung it at the direction of the informant who skillfully dodged the hit.

"Better luck next time, Shizu-chan!" Izaya was running towards and alleyway while waving happily to the bartender.

"Tch, that flea. I'm going to fucking kill him the next time I see that tacky hooded coat of his." The blonde spat as he propped the signpost up and walked back to Tom.

'I mean it. I will destroy that sissy face of his to an extent that he cannot put on that annoying smile. I'll break his legs so that he wouldn't be able to run away. I loathe that flea. Tch.'

"Caught some bug today, ne Shizuo?" the debt collector asked. The blonde just shrugged him off knowing that further mockery will enrage the monster within him and he doesn't want to hurt Tom. No, he hates violence but not as much as he hates the informant. "Good thing we're done and you can take the rest of the day off."

The bid their goodbyes and went to their separate ways. Shizuo looked around the area. It's pretty peaceful without that damn flea flying around the vicinity. Though now is not the time to think about that annoying Izaya. The blonde thought of getting some cupcakes since he's craving for them but the sweetshop is too far and he is feeling a little lazy to even go there. He went to an abandoned building and climbed up to the rooftop. The place has a perfect view of the busy streets of Ikebukuro. Also, this was a perfect spot to smoke and to bask under the sun. He leaned to the water tank, took out and lit a cigarette while he savored the feeling of the sun touch his face. It was peaceful and he loved it. He took off his sun glasses taking the pleasure of the warm rays hitting his head.

"Oh, Shizu-chan! It's very rare to see a monster like you in a free from agitation place like this rustic rooftop." A very familiar, yet annoying, voice came out from the top of the water tank. This brought heat to the blonde's blood. His veins were pulsing and his whole being was itching to kill the brunette. Izaya's head popped out and he was grinning. As soon as Shizuo saw this he went on a rampage.

"What do you think you're doing here, I-ZA-YA-KUUUUUUUN?" He got a hold of the water tank attempting to throw it off the building. But as soon as he ripped the steel legs that propelled the tank the information broker jumped off and laughed.

"Ne, Shizu-chan. Why can't you be more normal? Or are you really a protozoan?" the informant said with his trademark smile.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." said Shizuo as he ripped an iron bar from the gutter. He was about to hit Izaya when he said, "What do you think of me, Heiwajima-san?"

"I think you're a pest. You should be killed for the sake of Ikebukuro." He swung the bar at Izaya who, as always, dodged the blonde's attack. Shizuo swung left.

"Oh, is that so?" the brunette said smiling. This made Shizuo mad; he batted right, 180 degrees, left, upwards, and east. But all was in vain because Izaya avoided his attacks with a smile on his face.

"How many fights have we had? Yet I'm still alive. Are you sure you're trying to kill me or are you trying to grab my attention and seduce me?"

"You ought to die, IZAYA!"

"Wait, I think I've heard this before. Am I really going to die now?"

"You're really asking for it!"

"Me? Nah. You're the one who's been babbling about killing me every time you lay your eyes on me. Why don't you just kill me, ne?"

"Tch, if you wanna die then stop dodging my attacks."

"If you want to kill me then you better start improving your accuracy."

That was enough to make Shizuo go berserk. He ran after Izaya who was trotting his way down the stairs. For the second time today, the Flea and the Protozoan was running around Ikebukuro. Izaya was doing his usual parkour stunts while Shizuo started throwing things at him; a garbage can, vending machine, a bench and a signpost which hit the brunette on the shoulder while he disappeared in the crowd at the train station.

"Don't ever come to Ikebukuro again, Izaya!" hollered Heiwajima. He walked away heading home hoping for a good night's sleep.

Little did he know that at the train station Izaya was enduring the pain in his shoulder caused by the signpost the bartender threw at him.

"Heh, Shizu-chan you improved your accuracy a little bit.'' A little tear fell from his right eye. ''But it wouldn't hurt to be a little gentler to the flea that loves you so much." He smiled and looked at the blonde who was walking away. He stood up and headed home as well.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for taking time to read this little story I wrote. So please write a review! And maybe I will add some lemon in the next chapter! ;) - XVB<em>


	2. I Never Knew

_**A/N:**__This is my first story here so please write a review after you've finished reading. I believe that constructive criticism will further develop my writing style and of course this story._

_**clarification/s:_

"…" – _dialogue_

'…' – _thought_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

**I Never Knew**

The informant got home and mended his shoulder. He took off his fur coat followed by his shirt. He went to the bathroom to get the ice bag in the first aid cabinet and saw his shoulder in the mirror. It was turning red from swelling.

"Oh, Shizu-chan hit me pretty hard today. If pissing him off was a real job I'd probably be rich by now." The brunette said with a faint smile on his face. "But he will never be able to see through my smile.''

He grabbed the ice bag and went to the kitchen to grab some ice from the freezer. As he settled the bag down on the kitchen counter his cellphone rang. Namie, his secretary, sent her a text message that said "_I need to take a day off tomorrow because unlike you I have real friends and I must spend time with them as well as with my brother."_ He hates Namie and her brother complex but he does find it fascinating somehow. Oh humans and their weird love for each other.

'Love, huh? It sounds interesting yet so complex.' Izaya thought. He then replied to Namie's message "_Oh so even horrible people like you have friends? Enjoy your date with your brother!"_

He took the ice bag and sat in front of his computer. He took a moment to decide if Kanra should go online tonight and troll some people. In the end he decided he was too tired to even turn on the computer. He patted his shoulder with the ice bag and closed his eyes to the mixture of pain and relief that penetrated his veins. He leaned his head back and let his thoughts take him wherever they want to take him. He thought of his humans and the remarkable things they do in their lifespan.

Then he thought about the most abhorrent monster he could think of, Heiwajima Shizuo. He thought about the monster's desire to kill him and how his smile is enough to make him go berserk. His thoughts then wandered to Shizuo's bleached blonde hair. '_I wonder if his hair is silky smooth as I imagine it to be.'_ He then thought about the blonde's strong arms that could break his bones. _'I wonder how it feels to be in those strong arms.'_ His thoughts shifted to the sturdy fists that could send him flying in the air. _'Will my fingers fit the spaces between his?'_

His member got hard at these thoughts. His hand unconsciously dropped the ice bag and reached for his pants. He opened his zipper and took his dick out. The brunette held his member and started to jack off. He imagined his favorite monster's strong hands jacking him off. He thought of Shizuo's fingers caressing his cock's head and massaging the tip. He sped up his hand's movements while focusing on his fantasy. He imagined the blonde leaning down and eyeing his dick. Eventually, his monster licked the head while beating his meat. Shizuo was stroking his member up and down while licking the head. Izaya imagined his fingers going through the bartender's silky bleached hair. Shizuo finally took Izaya's cock inside his mouth. He slowly sucked it in and the informant liked it. This made the brunette excited and hot. While his right hand was busy stroking his dick and brain from imagining his protozoan, his left hand rubbed his nipples. This added fuel to the fire. His imagination went wild; Shizuo was sucking him off taking his whole length inside his mouth. Izaya twitched and felt an orgasm coming so he stroked harder and faster.

"Hn.. f-faster, Shizu-chan." He leaned back and tightly shut his eyes while the sensation was crawling up inside of him. "Shi- I'm coming! SHIZUO!", Izaya was caught in a daze while his sperm squirted out of him and he was trying to catch his breath.

"Damn, I never knew that protozoan could do this to me." He said while cleaning himself with a towel. "Tch, Shizu-chan will surely kill me if he knew I did this while imagining his monstrous face."

* * *

><p><em>I don't know if I did well in this chapter but my brain can't really let go of the thought of Izaya jacking off while thinking about Shizuo. Hee, reviews please! - XVB :3<em>


	3. Strawberry Cake and Chocolate Milkshake

_**A/N:**__This is my first story here so please write a review after you've finished reading. I believe that constructive criticism will further develop my writing style and of course this story._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Durarara! in any way. It owns me —mind, body and soul! *sorry for not putting this earlier hee ;3_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

**Of Strawberries and Chocolate Milkshakes**

Mornings in Ikebukuro are usually calm and nonviolent but not for the famous blonde bodyguard. His alarm clock went off and he slammed his hands on his bedside table searching for the object of his annoyance. As soon as he got hold of the clock he grasped it tight and lobbed it right outside his window.

He idled for some time trying to wake up. _'That would be the third clock in this week.' _He looked at where the clock was five minutes ago._ 'Maybe I should get a more durable one today. Durable? Heh, that must be a joke. Yes, I'd get something that isn't annoying.' _Shizuo thought while forcing himself to sit up. He looked around his room and let out a sigh. _'Oh yeah I must meet Tom-san at 10. What time is it anyway?'_ He looked at his bedside table and remembered the inevitable — he threw away his alarm clock.

He opened the drawer and reached for his cell phone. He flipped it open and checked the time; it was 7:00 in the morning. He stood up to make his bed. Despite his appearance and what most people say, he likes to keep his room clean and neat at all times. He adjusted his pillows back to their original form and pulled the bed cover and smoothed it on his bed. After doing so, he opened his closet and went for his usual bartender outfit. His eyes fell upon is other clothes resting in his closet. _''I think I ought to wear something different… Meh, it's my day off after all.''_ He placed his suit back and pulled a black v-neck shirt and his navy blue jeans. He looked at what he got and his brows wrinkled, he huffed a puff and got the white v-neck shirt and put the other one back where it was seven seconds ago. He walked his way to the bathroom and closed the door as soon as he got in.

* * *

><p>Blonde hair covered by a cap was trotting down the streets under the sunshine. Almost every person's eye he passed by followed him. All were smiling as they gazed upon the handsome man donned with a white v-neck shirt which exposed his alluring collar bones and navy blue jeans that hugged him all in the right places. It was a rare sight for the people of Ikebukuro. All knew the beauty of the strongest man in the city but never did they imagine that they will be enthralled by his pleasant appearance to the point that some of their jaws dropped and the singles, male or female, smiled in delight as Shizuo passed by them. If only he dressed like that instead of his intimidating fashion trademark of a bartender suit, people would come up to him and befriend him.<p>

The bodyguard was not used to the attention he was getting. As soon as he turned left, he lowered his cap attempting to hide his face in order to conceal himself and peacefully walk to the central park. His stomach growled in hunger, _'Eh, I need to walk faster and get to Tom-san as soon as I can. I'm getting hungry and a slice of strawberry cake will fulfill my craving.''_ He started to pick up his pace while his head is bowed down.

"Oh, Heiwajima-san!" a familiar voice called him.

Shizuo turned his head towards the direction of the voice, "Mairu, fancy seeing you and your twin here.'' He walked closer and smiled at the two.

"We were just walking around the city. It's a weekend after all so Kururi and I decided to spend time together. We just got away from our stupid brother.'' Mairu said as she took a sip from her smoothie. "So, what are you up to, Heiwajima-san?"

"I'm on my way to meet Tom-san at the central park.''

''I see you better get going then. We won't be holding you back." The Orihara twin said

"Alright, see you next time Mairu-san and Kururi-san!" Shizuo said as he waved good bye the the twins.

"And don't forget to let us meet Kasuka-san when we finally cut-off Nii-san's head, okay?" Mairu said with a smile.

"Count on it!" Shizuo answered while laughing.

Twenty minutes later Shizuo was at their meeting place. He looked around and saw no sign of Tom. He checked his blue watch for the time; it was 9:45. _''15 minutes early, eh?''_ He decided to go inside the coffee shop and wait for his boss there instead. As he went inside, he was greeted cheerfully by an employee, "Good morning, sir! Welcome to Everything Nice." Shizuo smiled and said thanks. He searched around the room to find a comfortable place; he chose the table beside the window. He sat down and a waitress approached him and handed him the menu. "Please call for me when you decided what to order." She pointed at the little name plate pinned to her vest "My name is Mami."

"Ah, thank you Mami-san." Shizuo said with a smile. The said waitress blushed and walked back to the counter with a bunch of giggling waitresses.

The blonde opened the menu and studied the different pastries and cakes they offer. Brown eyes scrolled down the menu until it found what it was looking for. Shizuo was about to order when he remembered about Tom. He pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. Just as he was about to send the message to his friend to ask where the hell he was, Tom appeared right beside him, "Sorry, Shizuo. I slept in a little too late."

"Mm, you never sleep in late." Shizuo said as he handed the menu to his friend.

"Not unless it's our day off. Have you ordered? What will you get?"

"Yes, what will you get Shizu-chan? As soon as the blonde heard this his temperature rose and his blood was boiling. He was shaking in anger and his hands closed into a fist. The bodyguard needed to kill this flea. Right here, right now. He stood up, "I-ZA-YA!" but Tom stopped him. "Are you sure you want to waste your day off running around trying to kill Izaya?" the debt collector said in a calm and collective voice.

"Yes, Shizu-chan! Calm down and just tell me if you went spend some time with me instead of chasing me like a little puppy and jump at me like a raging beast in heat." The informant teased while looking straight into his favorite monster's eyes.

"Tch, I'm letting you off… for today." Shizuo talked back.

Then two brunettes came and slapped Izaya's back quite harshly, "Nii-san stop bugging them!" Kururi said. "You're making us lose the chance to meet Kasuka-san personally. Be of use!"

"Yeah! Stop being worthless and start being useful to your cute sisters." Marui hollered. "Start with treating us to cake. Let's sit there!"

Outnumbered, Izaya retreated and sat at the table adjacent to where his monster was. He sat where he can look at his beautiful blonde.

"I apologize for the rude actions of my brother, Heiwajima-san. Our brother is a bit problematic up there in his head so please let us meet Kasuka-san.'' Kururi apologized and took her seat.

"Hmm, if I remember clearly from what happened last night, he uses the wrong head to think of you." Added Marui. This earned her a lethal glare from the brunette informant to which the twins replied with laughter. Tom was clearly flabbergasted and his mouth formed a perfect 'o'. Shizuo doesn't understand what the hell was going on and he had a feeling that not knowing the truth would be better.

Both groups went on with ordering and eventually ate as soon as their orders were served. Izaya observed his monster clearly forgetting the blueberry pancake he ordered. '_So Shizu-chan is wearing something different today. That shirt looks very nice on him. But the cap is unnecessary I like seeing his bleached hair. My monster ordered the usual, huh? Two slices of strawberry cake with extra strawberries and an extra large chocolate milkshake with extra chocolate fudge and whip cream.' _He can't stop looking at his monster with a smile. _"He really has that smile every time he eats something sweet, huh? Just like it was on the day I fell in love with him. My monster really likes sweets maybe I should replace shampoo with honey."_

"Oi, nii-san stop staring!" one of the twins said. Izaya did not heed what his sister said. He just kept on staring.

* * *

><p>It was 7 in the evening and Ikebukuro was donned with colorful lights and people were all over the place trying to find some weekend fun. A brunette wearing a black shirt with a fur coat hurled on his shoulder was leaning against the wall of a movie theater. He was tugging and twisting the hem of his shirt. The informant was taking deep long breaths clearly calming himself. The door to his left opened and people walked out of the theater. Brown eyes were searching through the crowd until his eyes fell on his beloved blonde who was saying goodbye to his friend. He walked towards his protozoan and passed by Tom, they exchanged looks and the debt collector simply smiled at him and gave him a light pat on the shoulder. <em>"So he knows."<em> He got anxious as the distance between him and Shizuo. As soon as he was close he grabbed the bartender's arm.

"I-Izaya?" Shizuo asked, he was clearly dumbfounded.

"C-can we talk, please? Without getting violent… Just plain talk." Izaya answered while looking away. He did not want to piss off his object of affection just because his face is tomato red.

* * *

><p><em>Oyay, I know this is chapter is useless but let me make it up to you in the next chapter. And please review! You can also tell me what you want to happen. Who knows, maybe I will consider it. Thank you! – XVB ;3<em>


	4. Falling Head First

_**A/N:**__This is my first story here so please write a review after you've finished reading. I believe that constructive criticism will further develop my writing style and of course this story._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Durarara! in any way. It owns me —mind, body and soul! *sorry for not putting this earlier hee ;3_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

**Falling Head First**

Izaya tightened his grip and said "Just a talk… please." Shizuo was surprised and he found himself frozen. How should he react? This was unexpected of Izaya. His usual annoying aura was gone; replaced by something warm.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" asked the blonde as he leaned on the wall and put his hands inside his pockets as Izaya let go of his arm.

"Umm, can we talk somewhere else? This is rather important" the brunette said with a shaky voice.

Without saying anything Shizuo motioned for Izaya to lead the way. Both walked in utter silence as the night deepened and its cool wind was breezing through their hairs. They reached a small playground in a park. Izaya climbed up the monkey bar and sat on top of it. He was staring at the starry night sky and was obviously trying to breathe properly. Shizuo looked at him trying to figure out what the flea was thinking. "Oi, flea! What are you scheming? This better be good or I'll end your life right here." The flea just heaved a sigh and simply answered "Why don't you just sit down and relax? I promise not to be annoying." The brunette waited for a comeback but Shizuo was just silently looking at him. "Well if I ever will be. Feel free to kill me after this conversation." He said in near silence.

For a few minutes, neither spoke. The night was getting deeper and the lights from the houses are now turned off. All that can be heard were crickets and the movement of the wind. The blonde took out a cigarette and lit it up. "So what do you want to talk about?" he asked and started to smoke.

"Shizu-chan, you really like sweets, huh?" the brunette asked.

" I do." Answered the blonde as he continued smoking.

"They bring a different kind of smile on your face." Izaya expected something thrown at him by now but his monster made no move. "You should smile often. People will like you better." This time the flea looked at his monster— brown met brown. Izaya simply smiled.

"Tch, what are you trying to say?" asked the monster.

"Nothing at all, really. I just find your smile beautiful." The informant answered. _'This is it. He'll probably leave for sure.'_

"Bastard. I find your smile annoying." Shizuo said as he lit another cigarette up.

An angel seemed to pass by between the two. There was, again, a moment of silence for a few minutes. It was a peaceful kind of silence unlike the ones which are filled with tension and violence when the two meet at the streets.

"I already know that. My smile is enough to make you go berserk." Izaya said as he jumped down from where he was sitting and walked towards his monster who was on the swing. He sat down right in front of Shizuo.

"This may seem a bit weird but please hear me out before doing anything." Izaya breathed deeply and continued speaking. "Do you remember the time when you started being friends with Tom? You were eating lunch with him one weekend. Two slices of strawberry cake and an extra large chocolate milkshake. You weren't ordering extras yet back then." Shizuo was shocked because of what the flea said but he let him continue. "The two of you were talking and you were smiling, beautifully. Something stirred up inside of me. I thought it was hatred or annoyance but it wasn't. The next day I saw the two of you again in school. You were attacked by some reckless kids and Tom was trying to calm you down. You were shaking in anger until he took out a box of strawberries and a carton of milk. You calmed down at the sight of those. He made you sit down and made you relax your flexed muscles. As he handed you the sweets you smiled. That outrageously beautiful smile. Since then I started to get close to you but you were always mad at me. It's my fault, I know. And it will always be a fault I regret. By that time I started to long for your smile. I wanted to share a happy moment with you just to see you smile up close. In the long run, I fell in love with your smile. Time passed by until your nineteenth birthday. You were celebrating it with your family and Tom-san at the family restaurant my family dragged me into. You were greedily enjoying a strawberry cake with extra strawberries and two extra large chocolate milkshakes. Again, you had that smile on. At that time, my heart pounded loudly— nonstop. I surrendered to loving your whole being. I love you, Shizu-chan. I know it's weird for a man to love another man because of his smile. That is why I don't expect you to reciprocate this silly feeling of mine." Izaya said looking straight into Shizuo's brown eyes. He held his monster's cigarette free hand and continued talking "I just wanted to… for you to hear me out because I'll go crazy if I kept this any longer. This is mental but I wanted you to fall in love with my smile just like how I fell for yours. But no worries, you heard what I said earlier. I know that won't happen." At this point, tears started to form at the base of the brunette's eyes. "Who am I anyway next to the great Heiwajima Shizuo? I'm just an information broker who does nothing but impose misery on other people's lives. But still, I want you to know that I love you; that an Orihara Izaya loves you from the bottom of his heart. Maybe this is too much but I at least want to be friends with you." By this time Izaya was already crying.

He let go of the blonde's hand and stood up. He wiped his tears away and said "Well, that's all I wanted to say. Thank you for hearing me out." He sobbed. "Do I look despicable to you, Shizu-chan? I already do, right? Then there's no problem. I'll take my leave now."

He quickly walked away leaving a speechless Shizuo behing. _'He hates me, more than ever! I shouldn't have told him.'_ He was crying but he did not let people see. He ran past strangers and people heknew. The brunette was so close to home when someone in a black suit and yellow helmet in a black motorbike blocked his way. The dullahan was about to finish typing on her PDA when the brunette shouted "Get out of the way, Celty. I'm fine. Don't bother me let me go home." The informant ran all the way home. He walked inside his house and banged the door shut. What else could he do? The damage has been done and there's no way he could fix it. He went to bed without bothering to change his clothes. _'At least he knows. At least I finally plucked up the courage to tell him.'_ The brunette kept on blaming and praising himself and eventually cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Shizuo was still in the park clearly trying to process what just happened. Someone confessed to him. On top of that it was the annoying flea! They hated each other since the second they met. They had this perpetual enmity and since then he knew he was bound to kill Izaya. How could the one person he could not even stand to look at or be in the same room and breathe the same air tell him that he fell in love with him? He thought that the brunette was only planning something but those tears were real. There were feelings incorporated in every drop. For the first time in his life, Heiwajima Shizuo was confused.<p>

Before he knew it the sun was rising and the sky started to brighten up. The blonde's stomach growled. '_Well I can't figure out anything with an empty stomach.'_ He stood up and started to walk home. By the time he went inside his house, it was already bright and the day of the people were already starting. He sent a text message to Tom "I'm sorry I can't work today. I'm really sorry, Tom-san.'' He took off his clothes leaving only his blue boxers on. He went to the bathroom to wash up and returned to his bedroom after. His phone lit up upon receiving Tom reply "It's alright. I only have three obedient clients today. Are you okay?" This is why he cherishes Tom, he understands him. "Yes I'm okay I just need some rest." He went to bed and positioned himself comfortably. After fifteen minutes he twisted and turned. He couldn't sleep and was in a fuss. He clearly knows why. _'Tch where did that flea run off to? He better be at home or else I'll kill him'_ Shizuo thought about Izaya and what he said to him. Many questions were on his mind but he decided to get some answers tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: I'll be updating more often because class is boring and that means I have more time to write the next chapter instead of my notes. I think I made Izaya look pathetic here but Shizuo will pay for that. Please review!_


	5. Dressing Up

_**A/N:**__This is my first story here so please write a review after you've finished reading. I believe that constructive criticism will further develop my writing style and of course this story._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Durarara! in any way. It owns me —mind, body and soul! *sorry for not putting this earlier hee ;3_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

**Dressing Up**

There was a loud knocking on his door and it was the last thing he needed. He lazily walked to the door and opened it. "Celty? What do you want? I have no jobs for you today so go home and make love to Shinra. You lucky bitch." Just as he was about to slam the door close, the dullahan showed him her PDA. "Izaya, I want to help you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to help you."

"Help me? What does a headless freak like you know?" Izaya asked as he leaned to the door.

"I know that you confessed to Shizuo."

"You eavesdropping bitch." He said. _'I thought we were alone and nobody could hear. Damn.'_

"I don't think that calling the person who _can_ help you a bitch twice is nice."

"What can you do then? Let's see… Wrap my Shizu-chan in a red ribbon and deliver him to me?'' Izaya was irritated he knows Shizuo won't talk to him ever again.

"No, I can help you to be at least friends with him. That's what you want, right? And I rather have a good friendship with him."

"He's not going to cooperate. He hates me. Only God knows what it will take for him to even look at me again."

"Stupid! Shizuo is not that kind of person. Let me help you out." The rider insisted.

"Fine! Suit yourself. But leave me alone for now.'' He closed the door and heard the engine rev up and dash away. He went back to his room and lied on his bed. _'Heh, what could that headless freak possibly do?'_

* * *

><p>The dullahan rang Shizuo's doorbell holding a pink pastry box. It took her a few tries, alternating knocking and ringing the bell, before the house owner opened the door.<p>

"Oh Celty, come in." Shizuo invited the headless rider inside while drying his hair with a green towel. "I'll be right back please make yourself at home."

Celty sat on Shizuo's couch and looked around. She observed the room _'He really likes things neat. No furniture or any object out of place.'_ She entered the kitchen and put the pastry box inside the medium-sized refrigerator. She noticed that it had three large cartons of milk, two huge bottles of strawberry juice and some leftover food. She heard a door open and walked back to see Shizuo coming out of his room. She sat on a single couch while the blonde sat to the one across hers.

"So, what's up?" the blonde politely asked. The two were fairly acquainted with each other and they have been sharing some confusion with each other for a while.

Celty types on her PDA "Let's get straight to the point."

Confused, Shizuo asked "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you and Izaya last night while running an errand for Shinra."

"Oh… Okay." Shizuo said as he stretched his legs on the table. He looked at the dullahan who was swifty tapping her PDA clearly typing something long.

"We've known each other for quite some a long time, Shizuo. I know you're not a bad person. On the other hand, I also worked for Izaya for quite some time. And during times that I'm with him I discovered something rather interesting; he conveys his feelings in the most annoying of ways. But he means well. He really wants to be with you. Even as friends."

Shizuo, not knowing how to respond, just blinked. He averted his eyes away from Celty before looking down saying "I know what he wants and that he means well. I understood what he said. And don't worry I'm considering being friends with him." He heard another tapping and raised his head to read it as soon as he heard it stop.

"You're considering? Why not try right away? He thinks that you hate him and that you want his head cut off now more than ever."

The blonde bit his lower lip and leaned back. All he was seeing was his ceiling and he was lost in thought. He breathed deeply and said "I hate violence but his smile makes me feel weird. It's as if there's a colony of ants migrating to my stomach every time I see that stupid smile. It feels disgusting, Celty. There was one time when we were in school; Tom and I were eating after I was attacked by several kids. That flea sat with us and kept pestering me about strawberries and if I will gobble them up like a rabid monster if he poisoned them. I was really pissed off that day but I kept my cool. He was smiling back then. That was the first time I felt the ants. Fucking annoying ants." Again, he heard the dullahan typing. "It's settled then. Go to Central Park tomorrow at five. Wear something other than your usual bartender suit. I'll talk to Tom about letting you off early so you can prepare." Celty stood up and waved goodbye. Shizuo sat still as his headless friend locked the door and zoomed off on her motorbike.

* * *

><p>The Sturluson dragged the Orihara by the arm into a clothing store. She pushed the brunette to the chair and starting going through the endless rack of clothes.<p>

"Oi, Celty! Is this really necessary?" the brunette blurted out. "You're somehow scaring people!"

It's true; the salesladies are looking at the legendary black rider. They do not know why she is with the notorious Orihara Izaya. But costumers are customers. A girl with full red lips and drawn eyebrows approached the rider and asked "Do you need some help?"

The dullahan turned her head towards the saleslady and started typing. "I need some fine clothes for that man. You probably know Izaya anyway. He must attract his loved on yet must look decent. I need three looks."

"Celty!" Izaya worthlessly protested.

The three salesladies swiftly searched for clothes that par the expectations of the headless rider. As they pull out clothes from the racks they look at Izaya and back to the clothes. Carefully, they are examining if they fit him or not or if they will look good or bad. This made Izaya uncomfortable and self-conscious. _'What's with these people? Seriously it's just clothes!'_

He watched in disbelief. This can't possibly be happening. He's dressing up to impress his beloved monster. This is far from reality a few days ago. But as soon as three pairs of hands pulled him to stand up, it hit him— this is reality. He stood there as the three help up clothes for the final test.

"Celty, why are you acting like a fairy godmother? Stop trying to make a fairytale love story happen." The brunette said. He knows that his relationship with Celty is shallow; an employer and the employee. He needed to know why she's doing this with so much effort.

"You love him right? I saw how you watched him from your office window when you call for me. You have the same… spark like Shinra when looking at the painting of me in the house." Celty explained.

"But he doesn't love me. He hates me. He'd do absolutely anything just to kill me." Izaya said as he was being slipped on a hat.

"True. He doesn't… yet. But he's getting there."

Izaya's eye widened at what the dullahan said. He knew what she meant. He perfectly understood the meaning of that statement. It was just so hard to believe. _'Is she just getting some revenge?'_

After three hours of what seemed to be a never ending session of fitting, they finally found some that Celty approved. As they were walking out the store Izaya, for the millionth time, asked Celty if what they did was really necessary. "And why three sets of clothes? We're just going to eat and the local amusement park, right? I won't change clothes in between!"

Irritably, the dullahan typed " Stupid. Shizuo hates your fur coat so I had you buy something else. They're pretty simple so shut up. It's not like I'm making you wear a tux. Besides, this isn't a one time date. That's why we bought some other clothes."

'_Eh, Celty-san is really confident about this date huh?'_

* * *

><p><em>Egh, I never planned to write this with romance. Fluffyyyy R&amp;R pl0x~ - XVB<em>


	6. First Date

Chapter 6

**First Date**

People were murmuring and whispering as they passed by a man wearing a blue plaid, black jeans and sneakers.

"Eh, is that Orihara-san?"

"Sure is. But why is he dressed like that?"

"Maybe he has a date?"

"Who's the girl?"

He heard a bunch of girls whisper to each other as they walked by. _'Tch nosy school girls.' _He doesn't like this, not one bit. _'I feel stupid. This is because of Celty's stupid schemes.' _Anxiety ran through his veins. Too many damn thoughts on his mind are pissing him off right now. He looked at his phone to check the time. It was 4:28 and he was here early. He needs to endure this humiliation for another 32 minutes. The brunette sat on a bench as he observed his lovely humans. He never imagined that this day would come. He never anticipated the day he will lose his calm and collective disposition then be manipulated by his emotions. Several people walked by the Orihara; some ignoring him and most are looking at him. Several shades of eyes scrutinized the infamous informant. But Izaya did not like it. He checked the time again. _'4:45! One more quarter and hopefully that damn monster would be here.'_ The brunette cringed and wished in silence that his beloved would appear right in front of him. As he looked up he was greeted with a blonde haired beauty wearing a white undershirt matched with denim overtop. The sight took Izaya's breath away. His protozoan was looking at him with a gentle look in his eyes. "Y-you really came. T-tha-thank you." Was all he could say.

With his hands in his pockets, Shizuo said "Well, I figured being friends with a flea is harmless. So why not show up?"

The brunette could not fathom the overflowing joy he was feeling inside. _'He's here. He wants to be friends with me.'_ This was his chance; he needed to get things right. "Are you hungry, Shi-" Izaya must be careful not to piss Shizuo off. But he doesn't know what to call him.

"Yes, I'm kind of hungry. And don't worry; you could call me Shizu-chan or monster. We're friends now and… names aren't really a big deal." The blonde said with an assuring smile on his face.

The brunette felt blood rush through his veins and heat concentrated on his cheekbones. He was sure he was obviously blushing. In order to prevent more stupidity, he invited his monster to eat. "I know a great crepe place. Their specialty is on strawberries so I think you'll like it."

"Alright, lead the way Izaya-kun." The blonde accepted the offer.

The two walked side-by-side as Shizuo opened a conversation. They talked about the people they knew back in school; their teachers, the geeks, everyone. Their conversation shifted to Shinra.

"Who knew that Shinra would be a doctor? I mean sure his father was one once but I really can't imagine the stupid Shinra back then being an underground doctor today." Izaya exclaimed.

"Yeah. He was a total goner back then when we were in primary school." Shizuo said with a small chuckle.

"And now he's going to marry that headless freak!" Shizuo shot him a look. Izaya knew he said something his monster doesn't like. "But I thank Celty! I owe her a great one. She's my… fairy godmother. Hahaha!"

Shizuo knew what he was talking about. It was Celty who planned this little date. He looked at the brunette who was entering the crepe shop. _'Celty must have seen something in this flea for her to butt in. What could it be?'_

"Shizu-chan, is the table next to the window alright?" Asked the informant.

"Yeah" the bartender approved. _'Hmm… He knows I like strawberries and milkshakes. Now he knows my favourite sport in a restaurant.'_

They settled down as they were handled the menu. Shizuo ordered a strawberry crepe, large chocolate milkshake and a vanilla-strawberry skyscraper sundae. Izaya only asked for a berry blast crepe. As they waited for their order to come, Shizuo can't help but ask one thing "So Izaya-kun are you here often?"

The brunette shook his head. "No but one of my clients runs this place. He used to give me free crepes back then and they're really yummy."

Shizuo grunted and Izaya grew alert. He must have said something "Whats's wrong?"

"Ants." Shizuo answered.

"Ants? Where?" Izaya was confused. Why would his monster get moody over a petty thing as ants?"

The blonde felt bad upon seeing the confused look on the brunette's face. He's trying to be friends with the flea. He shouldn't think about the fucking ants crawling inside his stomach. "Oh, never mind. I just don't like ants. They steal my food away."

* * *

><p>The two finished eating and they went to the local amusement park. There were many people and the lights are starting to light up. Izaya looked at Shizuo and saw that the blonde was clearly overwhelmed. He has that beautiful smile again. His brown eyes reflect the fascination of the colorful bright lights.<p>

"You look amazed, my dear Shizu-chan. What do you want to ride first?" Izaya asked while he adored the spontaneous expression on his monster's face.

Shizuo looked at Izaya and answered "The one where you ride a log down a water slide. Let's ride that." As soon as the sound waves of Shizuo's voice reached Izaya's ears he felt his cheeks turn red.

They queued in line and not once were a word uttered. The brunette was fidgeting with the hem of his plaid while the blonde has his head help up watching as the red orange sky succumb to the darkness of the approaching night. As they move towards the front of the line, the informant kept on stealing glances savoring the blood-rushing sight in front of him. He was engrossed in his thoughts; he imagined his fingers between the calloused ones of the bartender. Unconsciously, he was smiling while further dwelling in his fantasies continuously fabricating scenes in his mind.

"Oi, Izaya. Are you coming or what?" Shizuo, who was already boarding the machine-operated log, asked.

"Y-yes. Of course." Izaya sat behind the blonde carefully propping himself in order to avoid hitting his monster in any way possible.

As the log ascend to the top of the projectile Shizuo was clearly fascinated "Oh you can almost see everything from up here!" the blonde continued to talk while the flea half-listened and half-stared at him in amusement. When they were nearly at the peak, Shizuo asked "You're not talking! Are you mad? Wait! You're afraid! You afraid, aren't you?" But it was too late to answer and they were already descending in an immensely immeasurable speed. The blonde shot his hand up as he screamed in joy while the brunette found his arms latched onto the waist of his dearly beloved. He did not bother to let go, he can just say that he was afraid of heights or something. They landed with a huge splash and Shizuo was laughing.

"Are you afraid of water, Izaya-kun?" Shizuo asked laughing to which Izaya answered as he playfully hit his monster's broad shoulder. "Not water you idiot! I'm afraid of heights."

The blonde can't stop laughing, he never expected the brunette to be afraid of heights. If he remembers correctly, the same person was jumping from building to building while he chased him away.

"Don't worry, Izaya-kun. You can hold on to me again. There's another one." The monster assured pointing to another projectile. This time, the flea did not bother to think; he locked his arms around his monster's waist and buried his face on the strong back of the Heiwajima.

* * *

><p>Several hours later the flea and the monster were laughing at each other in front of a pastry shop mimicking each other's face. The blonde had a horrified face on while saying "Your face was like this, I swear! You should have seen it! Were you dying? You surely looked like you were."<p>

Izaya was blushing half because of embarrassment and the other half was because he never thought that his monster was giving him that much attention.

"W-well you look like you were about to barf when we were on the spinning teacups!" the brunette teased back.

"You're the one to talk! Baby Izaya is afraid of heights! You were about to cry when the roller coaster turned upside down when we passed by the loop!" teased the blonde while laughing rather loudly.

The informant cannot talk back. His mouth was shut and his face is turning to a darker shade of red. He could not even look at the bodyguard. He was too warm inside to function. A smile slowly curved on his face and he did not bother to hide it. He needs to savor every moment because this feels too good to be true. Good enough to make it seem like he will never hear the monster laugh with him again.

"Izaya-kun we still have an hour to kill before closing time. Do you still want to try some rides or should we go home?" Shizuo asked while looking at his watch.

Izaya thought for a while and answered "Ferris Wheel" The blonde looked at the brunette and asked "I thought you're afraid of heights? Haven't you had enough?"

The information broker smiled and answered "Yes, but I really love the Ferris Wheel. It's the only high ride I want to go to."

The bartender took him by the hand and pulled him towards the said right. Throughout the walk, the man being dragged looked at their linked hands. Their fingers may not be entwined but at least his hand was in the monster's. He can feel Shizuo's warmth and he could not ask for anything more. Before he knew it Shizuo, who was already inside the capsule, was asking him to enter the lift.

The blonde held out his hand and said "Are you going in and enjoy this ride with me or am I going to ride alone?" the brunette took the blonde's hand and sat opposite him. The ride picked up pace after having all the passengers board. They say and enjoyed in silence. As they were lifted up and adored the view of the city lights, a low calm voice broke the silence "Oi flea, I've been thinking"

Izaya turned his head towards the monster and asked "Thinking about what?"

The monster, eyes reflecting the majestic lights, answered without looking "About what you said. You know, being in love with me."

"I used to think that I could never love like humans. If someone were to say they have fallen in love with me, I'm afraid I could never reciprocate it. I only love observing humans and seeing their reactions. I never thought that I'd be the one to fall in love with a monster in a form of a human." Izaya truthfully said.

Shizuo stood up and sat next to Izaya. He put his head on the flea's shoulder and said "You're human, moron."

Izaya felt his heart tighten. He never felt this way before. The feeling of his monster's head on his shoulder was hard to handle. "Shizu-chan?" he said as he bowed his head down to look at his love. Their eyes met and Shizuo cupped Izaya's head in his large warm hands and gave him a peck on the lips. The informant looked at the bodyguard straight into the eyes. He felt tears come out of his eyes and before he knew it he was already sobbing. He bowed down and inclined his head towards Shizuo's chest. "You're really mean, Shizu-chan. Why did you kiss me all of a sudden?"

The said blonde pulled his flea closer and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Izaya-kun."

Izaya could not believe this. The monster loves him back? "Y-you do?"

"Yes. Even if you make me feel like there are annoying ants inside my stomach. I love you so much." The blonde answered while stroking the brunette's soft hair.

"Ants? Don't you mean butterflies?" Izaya asked because he was sure they were called butterflies.

"I know what butterflies feel like. They flutter inside of you when taking an exam or doing a public speech. I'm sure they are ants because I feel them crawling inside me." Shizuo explained.

"That's cra-" Izaya did not finish what he was saying. The blonde held his chin and held his head up and their lips met. The brunette did something he wanted to do for so long, he raised his hands and caressed the bleached hair. _'It really is silky. Smooth. Soft. I love him too much.'_ Shizuo pulled him even closer and kissed him passionately. It was gentle, sweet and alluring. Izaya responded with utmost willingness. His monster begged for entrance and the flea gladly opened his mouth. Their tongues met for the first time and for both of them, this felt like the right thing in the world as of the moment. Each pink flesh explored the other's hot mouth. They kissed each other until Izaya realized that they were losing speed and that they were the next people to be let off. He broke the kiss quickly and said "Shi-shizu-chan we're about to go off."

Shizuo just smiled and ruffled Izaya's hair "You're just too cute Izaya-kun."

They went down from the capsule and Shizuo asked "The train station is closed by now and riding a taxi to your home is pretty expensive. Do you want to stay over and spend the night in my house? Mine is closer."

The man being addressed just stared at his monster. _'Is he really asking me to spend the night in his house? Is this really happening?'_

As if he can read his flea's thoughts Shizuo said "Yes I'm really asking you to sleep over and this is happening. Come on now. We're going to ride a taxi you're probably too tired to even walk home."

'_Home?'_ Izaya followed the bartender and he was speechless. _'If this is a dream, please, I don't want to wake up anymore. First, Shizuo showed up. Second, he kissed me. Third, he's worried about me.'_ The blonde hailed the taxi and held the door open for the brunette to enter. Izaya entered in silence followed by Shizuo who told the driver where to go. Both did not say a thing; Izaya was looking forward while Shizuo was looking at the establishments they passed by. A few minutes later, the brunette felt the blonde's hand hold his. He complied and their fingers were finally entwined. Throughout the whole ride, neither the monster nor the flea let go.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R pl0x - XVB ;3<em>


End file.
